ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Ultimate Alliance 4: Post Infinity
Marvel Ultimate Alliance 4: Post Infinity is a open world/hack n slash video game developed by Koei Tecmo's Team Ninja and published by Nintendo, Xbox Game Studios and Sony Computer Entertainment for the Nintendo Switch, PS5, Xbox Two. It is the fourth installment in the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance series following 2006's Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, ''2009's ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 ''and ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order, and the second Marvel game published by Nintendo and the first game by Xbox Game Studios and Sony Computer Entertainment under Spider-Man character rights. It is set in an entirely different universe than the three previous games. Upon release, the game received mixed reviews from critics. Plot Gameplay Main Menu *Continue *Chapter Select *New Game *Challenges **The Raft Mode **Infinity *Hero Select *Lab *Co-Op *Gallery *Options *Shop Playable Characters Boss = Also appears as a level boss. NPC = Originally Non Playable Characters. Default Italic = Starting characters. * Black Widow * Captain America * Captain Marvel * Crystal * Drax * Falcon * Gamora * Groot and Rocket Raccoon * Hawkeye * Hulk * Human Torch * Invisible Woman * Iron Man * Mr. Fantastic * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Star-Lord * Thing * Thor * Wasp * Wolverine Unlockables Returning Characters *'Story Mode' **Ant-Man **Beast **Black Bolt **Black Panther **Blade **Bullseye **Colossus **Cyclops **Daredevil **Deadpool **Doctor Strange **Dormammu **Elektra **Elsa Bloodstone **Ghost Rider **Gorgon **Hela **Iron Fist **Jessica Jones **Juggernaut **Kingpin **Klaw **Loki **Luke Cage **Magneto **Maximus the Mad **Medusa **M.O.D.O.K. **Moon Knight **Morbius **Ms. Marvel **Mystique **Nebula (Boss) **Nick Fury **Nightcrawler **Nova (Richard Rider) **Psylocke **Punisher **Red Skull **Ronan the Accuser (Boss) **Scarlet Witch **Spider-Gwen **Spider-Man (Miles Morales) **Storm **Surtur **Ultron **Valkyrie **Vision **Winter Soldier *'The Raft Brawl Mode' **Doctor Octopus (Boss) **Electro (Boss) **Green Goblin (Boss) **Mysterio (Boss) **Sandman (Boss) **Venom (Boss) *'Infinity Trials' **Corvus Glaive (Boss) **Cull Obsidian (Boss) **Ebony Maw (Boss) **Proxima Midnight (Boss) **Supergiant (Boss) **Thane (Boss) **Thanos (Boss) New Characters *'Story Mode' **A-Bomb **Adam Warlock **Ancient One **Angel **Avalanche (Boss) **Baron Mordo **Bishop **Blob (Boss) **Carnage **Doctor Voodoo **Emma Frost **Enchantress **Gambit **Giant-Man **Havok **Iceman **Jean Grey **Jubliee **Justice **Ka-Zar **Karnak **Lady Deathstrike (Boss) **Machine Teen **Magma **Mantis **Marrow **Mockingbird **Moon-Boy and Devil Dinosaur **Namor, the Sub-Mariner **Namorita **Quasar **Quicksilver **Pyro **Red Hulk **Rogue **Sabretooth (Boss) **Shanna, the She-Devil **Skaar **Speedball **Spider-Woman **Stingray **Sunfire **Tigra **Toad (Boss) **Triton **White Tiger (Ava Ayala) **X-23 **X-Man DLC PS5 Exclusives *'Spider-Friends: Attack on the Raft Pack (July 19th 2022)' **Arachne **Arácnido Jr. **Hobgoblin (Boss) **Lady-Spider **Scarlet Spider **Shocker (Boss) **Silk **Spider-Girl *'Spider-Friends 2: Animal Kingdom Pack (August 30th 2022)' **Black Cat (Boss) **Kraven the Hunter (Boss) **Lizard (Boss) **Puma (Boss) **Razorback **Rhino (Boss) **Scorpion (Boss) **Vulture (Boss) *'Spider-Friends 3: Werewolf by Night Pack (October 30th 2022)' **Alistair Smythe (Boss) **Jack O'Lantern (Boss) **Kaine **Man-Wolf (Boss) **Morlun (Boss) **Prowler **Swarm (Boss) **Vermin (Boss) *'Spider-Friends 4: Boys in the Hood Pack (December 30th 2022)' **Big Man (Boss) **Chameleon (Boss) **Fancy Dan (Boss) **Hammerhead (Final Boss) **Montana (Boss) **Ox (Boss) **Rose (Boss) **Tombstone (Boss) *'Spider-Friends 5: Symbiote Sludge Pack (February 28th 2023)' **Agent Venom **Agony (Boss) **Hybrid **Lasher (Boss) **Phage (Boss) **Scream (Boss) **She-Venom (Boss) **Toxin Update Patch Time Releases *'August 15th 2022' **Fandral (NPC) **Hogun (NPC) **Volstagg (NPC) *'August 30th 2022' ** *'September 15th 2022' ** *'September 30th 2022' ** *'October 15th 2022' ** *'October 30th 2022' ** *'November 15th 2022' **Moon Girl **Power Man *'November 30th 2022' *'December 15th 2022' *'December 30th 2022' *'January 15th 2023' *'January 30th 2023' *'February 15th 2023' **Ricochet **Turbo *'February 28th 2023' *'March 15th 2023' *'March 30th 2023' Expansion Pass *'X-Force: The Sinister's Plot (July 30th 2022)' **Cable **Domino **Fantomex **Feral **Firefist **Siryn **Vanisher **Warpath *'New Mutants: Dangers of Murderworld (September 30th 2022)' **Boom-Boom **Cannonball **Cypher **Karma **Magik **Mirage **Sunspot **Wolfsbane *'Asgard: Battle of the Frost Giants Pack (November 30th 2022)' **Angela **Beta Ray Bill **Heimdall **Hercules **Odin **Sif **Thor (Jane Foster) **Thunderstrike *'Champions Pack (January 30th 2023)' **Falcon (Joaquin Torres) **Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) **Hulk (Aamdeus Chao) **Ironheart **Nova (Sam Alexander) **Patriot **Viv Vision **Wasp (Nadia van Dyne) *'Avengers Academy Pack (March 30th 2023)' **Butterball **Finesse **Hazmat **Lightspeed **Mettle **Reptil **Striker **Veil *'Wakanda: Under Siege Pack (May 30th 2023)' **Eden Fesi **Gentle **Malica (Nakia) **Okoye **Ramonda **Shuri **White Tiger (Hector Ayala) **White Tiger (Kasper Cole) Bosses Story Mode * Abomination * Absorbing Man * Attuma * Beyonder * Blizzard * Byrrah * Captain Atlas * Diamndblack * Equinox * Fing Fang Foom * Grey Gargoyle * Grim Reaper * Hala the Accuser * Kaecilius * Kang the Conqueror * Korath the Pursuer * Leader * Man-Ape * Mephisto * Moonstone * Nightmare * Nitro * Paibok * Radioactive Man * Scorcher * Screwball * Shadow King * Super-Skrull * Supreme Intelligence (Final Boss) * Talos * Tiger Shark * Titania * Titanium Man * Warlord Krang * Whirlwind * Wizard Downloadable Content *'X-Force: The Sinister's Plot' **Mister Sinister **Sugar Man *'New Mutants: Dangers of Murderworld' **Arcade *'Asgard: Battle of the Frost Giants' **Crusader **Crusher **Executioner **Karnilla **Kurse **Laufey **Malekith the Accursed **Man-Beast **Pluto **Serpent **Uilk **Wrecking Crew ***Bulldozer ***Piledriver ***Thunderball ***Wrecker **Ymir PS5 Exclusives *'Attack on the Raft' **Beetle **Bloodshed **Cyclone **Hydro-Man **Mister Negative (Final Boss) **Molten Man **Overdrive **Ringer **Speed Demon **Spot **Tarantula *'Animal Kingdom' **Gibbon **Grim Hunter **Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) **Hippo **Human Fly **Iguana **Kangaroo (Brian Hibbs) **Man-Bull **Panda-Mania **Raptar the Renegade **Spider-Lizard (Final Boss) **Walrus **White Rabbit *'Werewolf by Night' **Carrion **Demogoblin **Doppelganger **Grey Goblin **Krakatoom **Menace **Msiter Fear **Scarecrow **Shriek (Final Boss) **Stegron the Dinosaur Man **War Goblins *'Boys in the Hood' **Boomerang **Foreigner **Jackal **Man Mountain Marko **Massacre **Mindworm **Queen Cat **Sin-Eater **Silvermane **Slyde **Tinkerer **Will o' the Wasp *'Symbiote Sludge' **Dreadface **Grendel **Knull (Final Boss) **Mania **Monster-Ock **Riot **Sleeper **Zzzxx Mooks Non Playable Characters * Agent Phil Coulson * Andromeda * Balder (DLC) * Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) * Cosmo the Spacedog * Doctor Minerva * Eitri (DLC) * Frigga (DLC) * Gwenpool * Hermod (DLC) * Jean DeWolff (PS5 Exclusive) * Jocasta * Lockjaw * Madame Web (PS5 Exclusive) * Maria Hill * Neptune * Nova Corps * Professor X * Scorn (PS5 Exclusive) * Starforce ** Att-Lass ** Bron-Char ** Minn-Erva ** Vers ** Yon-Ragg * Thor Girl * Warlock * Wong * Wraith (PS5 Exclusive) * Zabu * Zeus (DLC) Locations 'Open World' Earth *New York City **Avengers Tower **Baxter Building **Central Park ***Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters **Daily Bugle **Fisk Tower **Greenvich Village ***Sanctum Sanctorum **Shadowland *S.H.I.E.L.D. Heilcarrier 'Non-Open Worlds' *China **Valley of Spirits ***Mandarin's Palace *Kree Empire *Mephisto's Realm *Wakanda (DLC) Story Mode Chapter 1: Chapter 2: New York City Chapter 3: Empire State University Chapter 4: Baxter Building Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Sanctum Sanctorum Chapter 7: Gamma Base Chapter 8: Savage Land Chapter 9: Atlantis Chapter 10: New Avengers Facility Chapter 11: Chapter 12: Chapter 13: Sh'iar Empire Chapter 14: Asteroid M Chapter 15: Skrull Planet Chapter 16: Kree Empire (Final Chapter) Trivia * Unlike the three previous games, this is the first game that will featured 8 characters picks in the hero select menu, instead of the regular four characters. Which seems is a size of an Octagon as you can switch characters using the D-Pad. Cast Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Video games Category:Video Games